1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical waveguide and an optical module using the same. More particularly, it relates to an optical waveguide and an optical module that are available for an information transmission channel between boards or chips in electronic equipment.
2. Description of Related Art
Any information transmission has been performed between the boards or the chips in any electronic equipment using any electric signals. Any optical interconnection technologies, however, have developed in order to implement any information transmission with a large-capacity at extremely high speeds. Particularly, an optical module of a waveguide type using a planar optical waveguide has proposed.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H11-38270 has disclosed an optical waveguide unit as the optical module of waveguide type. In the optical waveguide unit, an end surface of an optical waveguide is inclined by 45 degrees as to be functioned as a reflection surface and an optical element can be positioned under the optical waveguide opposite to the reflection surface.
According to such the optical waveguide unit, the optical element is connected to an optical fiber through the optical waveguide. The optical waveguide is fixed on a substrate together with a ferrule into which the optical fiber is inserted. The holding member for the optical waveguide holds the end portion, to be connected to the ferrule, of the optical waveguide on the substrate. The holding member for the ferrule, which is separated from the holding member for the optical waveguide, holds the ferrule on the substrate.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H09-318840 has disclosed a planar optical waveguide in which an optical fiber is connected to an optical waveguide so that they can be held with the optical fiber being thrust against an end surface of the optical waveguide. In this optical waveguide, the optical fiber is held on a holding member such as a glass block and then, the holding member holding the optical fiber is thrust against the end surface of the optical waveguide, thereby enabling the optical fiber to be connected to the optical waveguide.
Japanese Patent Publication No. 2582066 has disclosed an optical functional device in which an optical fiber is connected to an optical waveguide. In this optical functional device, a glass plate covers a silicon substrate in which a core channel is formed, and an optical waveguide is formed by pouring materials for the optical waveguide into the core channel. The optical fiber is inserted into the V-shaped profile channel that is formed in the silicon substrate and by thrusting the optical fiber against the optical waveguide exposed at an end surface of the glass plate, they are held so that the optical fiber can be connected to the optical waveguide.